1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint system arranged between a driven tool that is movable over a surface on which work is to be done, and a manual steering member, and that comprises a first piece secured to the tool and suitable for pivoting about a horizontal axis, and a second piece secured to the member and attached to the first piece, and mounted to be articulated about an axis arranged in a plane orthogonal to the horizontal axis.
2. Description of Related Art
Joint systems of the universal type are already known that procure articulation about two orthogonal axes in such a manner as to enable the movement of the tool to be governed by the directional drive applied to the manual member.
Such a joint is described, for example, in US Patent 2006/0230567.
With such a construction, it can be understood that not only can the first piece pivot in a vertical plane extending in the direction of forward or backward movement of the tool, but also the second piece, by being articulated to said first piece, makes it possible for the manual member to move in planes that are transverse to the movement of the tool, allowing the member to be steered laterally to the right or to the left. In addition, the combination of such pivoting and of such articulation causes the direction of the tool on the surface on which work is to be done to be governed by the drive of the manual member so that turning the manual member to the right causes the tool to pivot to the right and vice versa, and in particular causes said tool to pivot at right angles.
Thus, the tool, in the general shape of a rectangular block, can work equally well transversely to the movement for cleaning a large surface as longitudinally thereto, so as to reach into small spaces.
However, it can be observed that the numerous component parts of such a joint system of the universal type having axes coinciding at a point, are very mechanical and must be molded and assembled with precision in order to enable pivoting and articulation to take place without any problem of dislocation or of seizing.
In addition, such a system gives rise to high manufacturing costs.
Joint systems also exist such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,556 that concerns a helical spring having touching turns that is designed for going around obstacles, but that is no way suitable for transmitting controlled directional torque.